


Explanations

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared never meant to lead her on. She just overwhelmed him and left him scrambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Explanations

Jared was overwhelmed by Hannah. His flirting had come to fruition, she was right in front of him, and she was very forceful in her efforts to get him into bed. Granted, he wasn't fighting hard.

He and Peter had talked about it a long time ago, as Pindar and Carmen pointed out also, Gay Lawyers don't get clients easily. They needed the money more then they needed to be together only.

When Hannah had him naked, he was almost welcoming the interruption of Pindar and his inferno.

His attack at Hannah after his talk with Damien should have put her off- but she wasn't put off, she wanted more. And Jared didn't know how to put her off without showing his relationship.

When Peter and he talked later, he had to tell him what happened, and that the flirting couldn't stop.

But thank the gods for Peter and Carmen, they stopped the possibility of sleeping together, so he didn't have to explain that he really wasn't interested to her, when she tried to hook him as a boyfriend.

It took almost a year before she finally caught on, having walked into the a room with the pair in it, after a winning case.

She'd come to give him congratulatory sex...only to find out that she wasn't the first to think of it, and he was already busy.

Later, Carmen approached to explain.

"They really didn't want to lead you on like that- but they did have to. They have always been together, since long before I've known them. As someone pointed out, Gay lawyers don't get clients. They have hidden their relationship since then. You wouldn't believe how often I walk in and they want to touch each other, they want to be near each other, but they've forced themselves to wait, because they need the money more than they need to deal with idiots." Carmen sighed, "I wish they could be together though."

"Was he ever interested in me?"

"No."

Hanna sighed. "Well, I guess there is nothing I can do about that." Hannah said.

The next week she gave more hope to the rumors she was sleeping with Jared, so they finally overcame the idea of Carmen or Peter being with Jared.

If you ask her though- it's not because she actually likes them, it's because she likes screwing with people's heads.


End file.
